


Hermione's restaurant moment

by damonsgirl23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: Hermione goes to a restaurant with her family for dinner.  And is confused about the sign.





	Hermione's restaurant moment

HP character: Hermione  
Word count: 357  
Rating: T  
Summary: Hermione goes to a new restaurant in town with family. And is confused about the sign on the front.   
Disclaimer: I don’t own this character nor do I make money from the character or franchise. I just own the plot. Please do not sue me. 

Hermione drove into town with her parents, to meet her cousin and her parents for dinner. Their taking her and her parents to treat them. While she is off from school at Hogwarts. After driving through traffic in the busy city to get there.   
Her and her parents pulled into the parking lot. Got out of their car, noticing her cousin Nikki, and her parents standing in front of the restaurant. Hermione ran over while her parents walked slowly behind, catching up. As she stopped in front of her cousin Nikki, gave her a hug, followed by her parents told them she loved them and was glad to see them.   
She turned up to look at the sign started to laugh and giggle. Her cousin looked at her funny, and said,   
“what are you laughing about Mia?”   
She pointed up to the sign and said,  
“does that mean blow job on front of the restaurant?”   
Her cousin, and her family including her parents, looked at her, shook their heads, laughed.   
Her cousin told her,  
“no, it’s just the name if the restaurant! I swear Hermione, you need to hear better, or understand more about what you said, despite it being funny.”  
Her cousin’s mom shook her head, turned around to look at everyone, laughed and said,  
“good thing, when she said it loud it was not in the restaurant where everyone can hear.”   
Hermione’s parents, and her other family looked at her, shook their heads with a smile.   
They said, “good now let’s go in the restaurant to eat! That you told us so much about we’re starving? And looking forward besides Hermione to try out the new food you said is really good here.”   
After that Hermione and her family went inside to go eat and enjoy the food in the restaurant.


End file.
